Marching Band, Harry Potter Style
by Ravenclaw4life
Summary: I thought it might be fun to see what would happen when my high school marching band met some characters from Harry Potter. Hicksville High School Marching Band will never be the same. Bowling chap up. Mild cursing and things that may come later AU. RR.
1. The new students are different

Disclaimer: I own nothing...I don't own harry, hermione, Draco...although I do wish that I owned Ron....::sigh:: Sorry, I'm obsessive...I especially don't own any of the characters based on my friends...I only own the character Kristine because, well...I'm Kristine...and this isn't mary-sue ish or whatever...I'm not perfect and neither is the written me...

Hope you likey...

**Marching Band, Harry Potter Style.**

_Chapter one_

Kristine hated getting ready for practice. She always had. It gave her a knot in her stomach that was unexplainable, and that didn't go away until practice was almost halfway done. Today was no different. As she climbed into the car behind the steering wheel she realized that this would be the last time that she would have a first practice. It was the start of her senior year in marching band, and her first day as low brass section leader.

As she pulled into the parking lot of the high school she hoped that this year would be different from all her others. That this year things would change. She didn't know just how different, and weird, things were about to get.

Mr. Wyman, director of the Hicksville High School Marching Band, stood in the band office facing the section leaders. Matt was there as trumpet section leader, Bonnie was clarinet section leader, Allison was saxophone section leader, Kathleen flute section leader, Andrea pit section leader, Mike drum line section leader, Jess and Kristen colorguard section leaders, and Erika and Genesis were Drum majors. Kristine was low brass section leader.

Kristine had been the first to arrive. When she walked in Wyman had given her that goofy smile that he always gave her, it was pure Wyman. When everyone else was assembled Wyman made a few announcements and briefed them on the coming year.

" First off, as you will obviously see, I have asked our previous Color guard section leader, Kristen to come back for another year," he said, nodding towards the girl in the corner wearing a blue bandana tied around her short hair. "She is joined by Jess Petersen as co-captain. Secondly, You all know that we get new students every year, you were once a part of that group. I have here a list of your section members and their phone numbers and addresses," He said passing the appropriate list to each person.

" You will be the first people to know that we have some, er, 'exchange students' from England with us this year. They don't know how to play instruments yet so they will have to be taught."

" If they don't know how to play, then why did they join marching band?" Kristine inquired.

" Yeah, good question," asked Matt, a lanky junior, who appeared to have just come out of a stupor.

" Well, let me explain. This may seem a little hard to believe, but, they're wizards. Well actually three wizards and a witch but that's beside the point. They come from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in Scotland. The father of one of the boys is an old friend of mine and asked me if they could possibly come and learn about muggle ways. I thought, what better way than to learn through marching band. He asked their headmaster and they are on there way right now, I believe."

" Yeah, right. Wizards don't exist," said Bonnie, as a large, resounding crack filled the room.

" Says you," said a tall redhead that had suddenly appeared before them. He spoke with a definate English accent.

Next to the boy were a black haired boy with striking green eyes, a blonde boy who observed the room dully, and a girl with rather bushy brown hair.

"May I introduce to you our new students. Harry Potter," said Wyman pointing to the boy with the black hair.

" Draco Malfoy," the blonde.

"Hermione Granger," the girl with the bushy hair.

" And Ron Weasley," the boy with the red hair, who had spoken.

" Pleased to meet you," said Ron, Harry, and Hermione in unison. Draco just regarded the room with faint disgust.

" I cannot believe Professor Dumbledore is making me do this. This or expulsion. I should have chosen expulsion as opposed to being forced to live with muggles," Draco remarked, the disgust he felt now obvious to everyone in the room.

" Where are were going to live, Professor?" said Hermione turning toward Wyman.

Jess scoffed at this. " Wyman isn't a professor. He's just Wyman."

Harry and Ron looked amused at Jess' remark, while Hermione looked horrified.

" You call your teachers by their last name? In front of them?"

" Come off it 'Mione. You know you've called Snape, Snape."

" Yes, but he wasn't around."

" There are some things you have to learn about being in America," Kristine said, trying to calm Hermione down. She did so while sneaking glances at Ron. She though he was rather cute. She had a 'thing' for red hair and freckles and his eyes were a perfectly gorgeous shade of blue.

Snapping out of her own stupor, Kristine thought she should start the introductions. Every one of her band mates, besides Jess, were frozen, staring blankly at the four teenagers that had simply appeared in front of them without explaination.

" I'm Kristine, low brass section leader," she said extending her hand out to Ron. His hand felt wonderfully warm to her. Next she held out her hand to Harry and Hermione. When she went to Draco he simple looked at it and scoffed.

Kristine could see that it might take some time to get Draco to acquaint himself to everyone. She felt that he would eventually come around. She wasn't going to push him.

Eventually everyone introduced themselves. Wyman then picked up his band roster and looked it over, checking to see which section each of the four would be in.

" Harry will be in Percussion. I haven't decided whether he will be marching or in pit yet. Draco will play trumpet. Hermione shall do guard. And last but not least, Ron will play baritone. That means he's in the low brass."

Kristine felt her heart skip a beat. ::Yes,:: she thought.

"Since none of our new students know how to play instruments, it is up to their section leaders to teach them. While the rest of the band is on the football field marching, Jess, Kristen, Matt, Andrea, Mike and Kristine shall will remain indoors to teach their new students the basics of their craft. Kristine, you take Ron into the little theater, Jess and Kristen take Hermione to the girls gym. Matt, you take Draco to the orchestra room and Andrea and Mike take Harry into the band room."

" Mr. Wyman, Draco and Ron don't have instruments," Kristine stated.

Wyman carefully pulled a long thin piece of wood out of his desk drawer. Kristine realized it was a wand almost immediately. He conjured a baritone and a trumpet and handed them, in their cases, to Ron and Draco. Jess, Bonnie, and the rest of the section leaders stood dumbfounded by what they had just seen.

" You're a wizard," squeaked Bonnie.

" Oh, ummm…must have forgotten to mention that. Whoops. Everyone who doesn't have a wizard or witch to train, please call your section onto the field and join them out there. Everyone who does have a wizard or witch to train go where I told you. NOW!" he said.

Everyone left the music suite, lest they fall victim to Wymans wrath, however laughable that was. Even Draco reluctantly followed Matt into the orchestra room, trumpet in hand.


	2. This is going to be harder than I though...

Disclaimer: Same as last time...I own nothing...no matter how much I wish Ron belonged to me...I don't own my friends cuz that would be just plain mean and wrong...I only own Kristine because she's me...

**Marching Band, Harry Potter Style.**

_Chapter 2_

"What exactly IS this thing?" inquired Ron, when He and Kristine had reached the little theater. "Umm, It's a baritone. It makes music if you play it right, which I can never really seem to do, even though I've played it since I was 9," she said with a sigh.   
"How old are you now?" inquired Ron.   
"16. I'll be seventeen in September. You?"   
"I turned seventeen on March 1st. I can do magic outside of school now. Technically Harry, Hermione, and Malfoy shouldn't have been allowed to apparate here. They aren't of age in the wizarding world. They got special permission from the new minister of magic though."   
"Wow. Hey, you have the same birthday as Jess. I wish I could do magic. Oh, why am I standing here talking about magic and ages and stuff. I should be teaching you how to become a great baritone player. Sorry in advanced if I become a bit Nazi-ish and strict."   
"Nazi-ish? Whats that?"   
"I can see I'm going to have to teach you much more than just about playing a baritone," exclaimed Kristine.  
"Harry grew up in the muggle world. So did Hermione. They've been trying to teach me about it. Draco hates anyone who isn't a pure blood wizard. Even we aren't immune to ridicule, though."  
"Yeah, well, he's going to have to get over that. That's not how things work around here," said Kristine, grimly.  
Kristine heard noises in the hallway and, thinking it was Wyman, decided she should probably start teaching Ron how to play. Picking up her mouthpiece she said,  
"This is a mouthpiece. You put it in the lead pipe, like this, and then you blow into it the right way you get a note."  
She demonstrated by placing her lips to the instrument and producing a perfect b flat.Ron tried to mimic her, but all that came out was a whoosh of air. He tried again, and failed once more. Over and over again he tried and failed. Finally, he got so frustrated that he took out his wand and pointed it at the baritone that was now on that floor.  
"Bloody....instrument...I've...had...it!" he said angrily. With each word the baritone lifted off of the ground and came crashing back down. Kristine stood there looking slightly amused and slightly horrified. Finally, tired, Ron sank into a chair that was behind him, dropping his wand onto the wooden floor.  
Kristine, on a whim, picked up the wand and pointed it at the, now, very battered and dented baritone.  
"Reparo," she said loudly. She doubted that it was going to work but she tried anyway.  
Instantly the baritone was returned to its original condition. If anything it was better than when they had started. Both Kristine and Ron were stunned.  
"You shouldn't be able to do that," Ron whispered hoarsely  
"I know I shouldn't. This is certainly a surprise," Kristine said, shrugging it off. "Here's your wand back," she said as she handed it to him. "Oh, and no more magic. Unless of course you feel like teaching me some." She winked slyly at the red head.  
"Bloody brilliant idea, mate."  
Kristine just smiled. There was a knock on the door. Wyman, Matt, and Draco walked into the room.  
"I thought it might be better if you trained them at the same time. Same fingerings and all," stated the teacher.  
"Does that mean I can teach him treble clef?" said Kristine hopefully. a/n: Since this is based on me and I am a character I thought I'd throw that in. The living breathing Mr. Wyman made me switch from treble clef to base clef...I've been trying to convince him to let me switch back for a while now.   
"No," was the stern response.  
Wyman walked out leaving the four students alone once again. He headed toward the girls gym, which was on the other side of the school.  
"No, Hermione, there is no book you can read on how to spin a flag," Jess said in a rather exasperated tone.  
"Are you sure?" Hermione sounded confused.  
"Yes. Now go to right shoulder. We're going to try doing drop spins again. Try to follow along this time," muttered Kristen, slightly annoyed that Wyman had given her a guard member that used books to find the answer to everything.  
That was all Wyman needed to hear. He opened the door and walked across the parking lot to the orchestra room. He then walked to the band room to see how Andrea and Mike were doing with Harry. He was also going to see which section he should place him in.  
He heard rhythmic beating on the snare drum from the hall and thought it was either Mike or Mr. Caruso, the assistant band director and percussion instructor. Andrea could be heard playing the marimba. He was surprised to find that it was neither Mike or Caruso playing on drum. It was in fact Harry.  
"Looks like we've found our new snare drum. Welcome to the drum line, Mr. Potter," exclaimed Wyman excitedly.  
"You mean dumb line," said Jess and Kristine in unison, laughing. They had been working for an hour and had decided to give themselves a water break.  
"Bloody Hell, Harry. You can do that, too? First you're a natural born seeker, then you're a parselmouth. Now this? What else are you hiding from your best friend?" asked Ron, jokingly.  
"Enough talk. Time to go out onto the field and start learning to march. I want the whole show done before we go to band camp. Besides, you haven't introduced yourselves to your sections," stated Wyman, motioning for them to follow him.


	3. Telling the band

Comments to my first reviewers on this story: First off thanx for taking the time to read it, and now for some comments...

elvencherry07 :She would have made a good flute but I thought it best to confuse the heck out of her. You can get a book to teach you how to play flute...you can't be taught how to spin from a book. And dumb line is fitting for our band...and yes, blatant self insertion...I wanted to just be with Ron, even in a story that I wrote...hehe...obsessed much?  
  
Princess-Meg1415: I think that marching bands in general are all VERY similar...very screwed up...I want to make it more funny by adding something from one of my friends fics...have to go ask her first...Draco...simple reason why I made him a trumpet, no offense to you, many of the trumpets that I know are egotistical...the guys anyway...I thought it fit with his personality  
  
Naomi Wiflath: I think band dorks speak their own language that is common among bands....  
  
Shannow: I feel that I must add what you commented in your review to the story into the dialogue of my story...  
  
I thought I might address the reasons why I put everyone in the section that I put them in...For 3 of them I have an actually reason, for the last person I just wanted to put someone in so I shoved them in that section...  
Ron: Low brass seems to me to be the funny bone of my band...we all have some sense of humor, however warped it may be...Ron has a great sense of humor and I find him really funny...I made him play baritone because that's my instrument and I wanted to teach him to play....hehe I have an obsession  
Draco: I put him in the trumpet section because the male trumpets I know tend to have a bit of an ego...Draco thinks he's better than everyone...  
Hermione: I put her in the color guard for 2 reasons. One because if I had given her any other section she could have learned how to do it from a book and I really wanted to confuse her...and two because she reminds me of my friend Jess who is cast in my story as guard captain...that will come into play later  
Harry: He's the one that I didn't have a real reason for...I put him there because I had to have someone in that section so that I could say " You mean Dumb line"...I really have no life...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...except the character Kristine because she's me...I wish I owned Ron...::sigh:: I especially don't own my friends...that would be mean....  
  
**Marching Band, Harry Potter Style  
**  
_Chapter 3_  
  
"Alright, Section leaders, I suppose you should get together with your sections and have a little section bonding. And I think you should also tell your members of our little 'situation'," said Wyman when everyone was assembled on the football field behind the school.  
"He just doesn't want to have to tell them himself," whispered Kristine to Jess. Jess nodded quietly.  
The sections quietly separated, each following their section leaders to a different part of the field or bleachers. Kristine, Matt, Mike, Jess, and Kristen all agreed that they should tell their sections together about Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco.  
"First, I think the veterans should introduce themselves. I'm Kristine, low brass section leader."  
"Zack ," said a tall boy with brown hair. He had a look on his face as if he was always thinking of a joke to tell.  
"Nina," said a thin girl with long brown hair and freckles.  
"Steve," was a boy about the same height as Nina. In fact, He looked very much like her. Everyone could tell, without being told, that Nina and Steve were brother and sister.  
"Mark, apparently isn't here right now. Oh well." Kristine said the last part in an undertone with evident sarcasm. She couldn't exactly help it. Mark had never been Kristine's favorite person in the band.  
"Mike," said a tall boy with wavy brown hair. He had just a hint of an accent but it was definitely unplaceable.  
"Grrr. George isn't here either...What is the matter with people? Missing practice isn't cool, especially the first practice." Kristine could tell this wasn't going to be a good first rehearsal, no matter how cute Ron was and how much she could stare at him.  
From the low brass they moved on to the Trumpets.  
"Matt, trumpet section leader."  
"Laura," said a short tomboyish girl with brown hair.  
" Brian," was a boy, slightly taller than Laura, with brown hair.  
Next came the drum line, then the guard. For each section the section leader, then the rest of the vets introduced themselves to the new students. Then it was the new members turn. As each new member introduced themselves they said their name and grade, what instrument they played and some small piece of information about themselves. Finally only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco remained. Kristine could sense that at least half of the people that surrounded her, legs crossed on the field, weren't going to believe what she had to tell them ( She had silently agreed with the rest of the section leaders that she should be the one to tell the students).  
"Ummm...I don't know how to say this to you guys but...Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione are well....they're Wizards and Witches," she said quickly while pointing to each of them as she stated their name.  
Laura was the first to speak after Kristine said this.  
"Yeah right." She said in a reasonable tone.  
"Magic doesn't exist. It can't exist," remarked Steve.  
"Harry, I think we should show them," said Hermione quietly so that only a few people could hear her. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at the field which was overgrown and devoid of the lines necessary for the band to get their bearings. Hermione muttered words under her breath and as she did, the grass cut itself to a reasonable height for marching and the yard lines magically appeared.  
Kristine could hear Ron mutter under his breath, "Show off."  
Wyman called the band back together in the center of the field. Kristine spotted her best friend, Shannon standing with her fellow clarinets and walked over to her on the way to meet Wyman.  
"Shannow," she called to the tall girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes.  
"Hey, who's the new trumpet player? He's cute," Shannon said, pointing to Draco.  
"Oy, Not another blue eyed, blonde haired bad guy," Kristine said with mock exasperation.  
"Shut up. What's his name? And how do you know he's a bad guy?"  
"Draco Malfoy. And I know he's a bad guy because he hates everyone that isn't a pure blood wizard like him."   
"Pardon? A wizard? I'm confused," replied Shannon.  
"Bonnie didn't explain that to you? Wyman is going to keel her. Lets see if I can explain this in a way that won't freak you out. Umm. The new snare drummer, Harry, the new guardie, Hermione, and my new baritone, Ron, are all wizards and witches, along with your boyfriend over there. Be warned. He doesn't want to be here at all. He's being sulky."   
"That's so cool. I always wondered if Witches and Wizards were real."   
"Can I tell you a secret later? Its really cool."   
"Yeah sure but why can't you just tell me here?"   
"Someone might overhear. Besides if we keep talking-"  
Kristine was cut off by a cold stare from the Director. "Wyman will be very pissed," she finished in a whisper.  
"Apparently some of your section leaders did not inform you as to what is going on with our new members from England," he shot a cold stare in Bonnie's direction. "I will therefore be the one to tell you that several of our new members are from the wizarding world. Harry, Ron and Draco are wizards, while Hermione is a witch. I know this may be a little hard to believe, but I myself am a wizard. I attended a small wizarding school farther out on the island. They had a marching band there. Yada yada yada...now I'm director here..."  
When Wyman finished speaking, Kristine heard a snort of laughter come from beside her. It was Shannon.  
"Wyman ::tears:: a ::chokes with laughter:: wizard ::deep breath:: ::more laughing::" Shannon was visibly tearing at this revelation.  
Wyman shot her a stern, cold stare in an attempt to silence her but that didn't stop Shannon from bursting into more fits of laughter. In fact, many of the older students seemed to find this very funny as well. The freshmen and other rookies just stood there, gaze shifting from their teacher to Shannon, with a mixture of fear and awe on their faces.  
Wyman finally spoke again, this time to put a silencing charm on the laughing girl.  
"Now then. Since Shannon is a bit more quiet, we will move on to basic marching. For that, I will turn rehearsal over to Bill, our visual and co-colorguard instructor."  
Bill was a friendly looking man in hi late 20s or early thirties. He had spiky dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Hi, guys," he said with a large, white smile spread across his face. "We're going to learn how to walk today."  
"We already know how to walk," stated a freshman girl in the back of the group that stood gathered in the center of the football field.  
"Well, I'm going to re-teach you," said Bill, a manic grin replacing the friendly smile that had been there only moments before.  
  
How will Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron react to marching? Well you will just have to wait to find out now won't you...pity really. I'll give you a hint of what's to come though...Someone gets stuck with the full body bind on them...I'm NOT TELLING!!! Besides, they haven't been introduced into the story yet...


	4. Backwards Marching is harder than it loo...

This MAY be my last chapter for a few days; We're having mini band camp, (yes-mini band camp) at school for a week and then have a few days off (3 I think)...then off to real band camp in Pennsylvania for a week....  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Princess-Meg1415: Thankie much!...I don't have any trumpets in my grade in the marching band...we have a very small brass section...well its bigger than my freshman year when there were 7 of us but its still small, 6 trumpets (5 of which are sophomores), 5 Baritone ( 3 of which are really trombones- our director, Wyman, doesn't like the sound trombones produce on the field. 2 of the baritones are freshman, 2 are sophomores, and I'm a junior.) and 2 tubas ( both sophomores)...Our band is made up in majority by the sophomores....and in minority by juniors...grrrr  
  
Hpfan04: Humor is the spice of life...thanks...hehe I will, I promise  
  
MiOnIeZtwin01: Yay for LI! Hehe...  
  
Naomi Wiflath: My band's in NY...my cousins live in Minnesota...  
  
Ashley: Band does rock!! I love guardies!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, no matter how much I wish to own Ronald Bilius Weasley...I love my bandies but I don't own them either...and Wyman? I'm glad I don't own him....Oh and I don't own anyone else in the staff...  
  
**Marching Band, Harry Potter Style**  
  
_Chapter 4_  
  
Over the next few practiced Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ron started to get more used to their positions in the band. Frustration, however, could not be avoided on Ron's part when they started doing backwards marching. Kristine had to take him off to the side, while Zack helped the rest of the section, and teach him the fine art of the backup. A/N: To anyone who has every been in marching band-Did you sense the sarcasm there?  
The first few times he fell flat on his butt. Kristine had to admit that he looked rather cute when doing so, and with all the extra help he needed she was getting to spend a great deal of time which him. She didn't mind this in the least.  
"That was better than last time," she said helping Ron to his feet. (His hand felt warm when she touched it, which she liked.) He had just failed another attempt to march backwards.  
"This is BLOODY RIDICULOUS! I've lost count of how many times I've fallen on my bloody arse in the past 10 minutes alone."  
"It's alright. It takes lots of people different amounts of time to build up their skills here. Look at Hermione. She's starting to get a bruise on her head from where the flag bonked her. And Harry. He can barely crab. A/N: That's the type of marching that my band's drum line uses to go sideways. I don't know what they call it in other bands. Draco's just...well I think he's using magic to get passed actually doing his work. A/N: Shannon, there's the answer to your question. Nobody is that good at trumpet, not even Nina and Steve's older brother, and he's amazing."  
"Maybe you should just demonstrate how it's done to me, again," Ron said.  
"Surely," Kristine said, grinning broadly. She would do anything she could to help Ron and the band get better. More Ron than the band though. She couldn't tell that to anyone in band, however. The only person that she told was Shannon. She had done that when she told her about the little incident with the wand on their first day.  
Through her past experiences in band Kristine had come to realize that marching backwards was the only thing that she could do particularly well. That and being able to face the front while doing slides. She could never seem to get her horn to that angle that they were supposed to have, 10 degrees above parallel, she always went over. She blamed that on the baritone player that had taught her when she was a freshman. Kristine called her horn angle the Tom B. horn angle or the Phantom horn angle. She was a strange person. She even had a name for her baritone. Well, both of them actually. The horn she had had when she was a freshman ( formerly Tom's) was called 'Old Faithful' and the baritone that she had had for the past three years (which had always been hers) was called ' Niagara Falls'. After Kristine played long enough and loud enough it was evident how these horns got their names.  
Kristine got to the set position to demonstrate to Ron how to march backwards. While she was at it she thought she might also show him the proper technique for a stop and go, which she had noticed him having trouble with as well.  
"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight," she counted off. At the end of eight she got to the balls of her feet and started marching forward, still holding her arms at attention and staying as tall as she could ( which wasn't very tall since she was only 5'3). She marched back for eight counts and on the last count touched her foot to the ground lightly. "One and two," she counted, and on the 'and' moved her foot forward into a forward march for eight counts. On the end of eight she put her feet back together marked time for a bit and then said "And halt, one two," stopping the mark time on 'two'.  
"Do you understand it a bit more, now?" she asked kindly.  
"Yeah, I think so," replied Ron. He started to do the same thing as Kristine, and on the backup pulled himself as tall as he could go, which was much more than Kristine's height on her tiptoes. As Ron made his way backwards he was slightly more confident than he had been the past few tries. This helped him a great deal. He successfully completed the backup and made a nearly perfect stop and go into the forward move.  
"Yes," said Kristine, excitedly. On an impulse, and completely surprising herself, she hugged Ron tightly. She had good reason to. They had been working on this for nearly an hour now. "You did it!," she cheered.  
"I guess I did," he said, shyly, after Kristine had released him. He was a very bright shade of red when she did so.  
Since practice was nearly over Wyman called them all back together at the center of the field. Kristine joined Shannon, who rested her arm on Kristine's shoulder, near the center of the group.  
"This will be our last rehearsal before band camp. Saturday we're going to have truck load. That means being here at 10. It should only take about 2 hours, if we're lucky. Everyone, it doesn't matter if their instrument goes on the truck or not, must report here to help. We will be putting our food for the snack room and other materials on the truck, as well as the larger instruments and spare instruments. You are dismissed."  
As they walked back to the school, to put their instruments away, Kristine, Shannon, and Jess spoke.  
"So, how's Draco doing on trumpet," inquired a curious Shannon.  
"Why do you wanna know," asked Jess.  
"Fine. But I think he's using his magic to do it. And she likes him, that's why she's asking," Kristne said, answering both of their questions at once.  
"Shud up," said Shannon, with mock anger.  
"Awwwww, I think that's cute," cooed Jess. "As a matter-of-fact, I think Harry's pretty darn cute, too." She stared back at him. It was a very hot day and he had taken off his black shirt and was marching around without it on. Jess was looking at his quidditch muscles. A/N: My band doesn't allow the guys to take off their shirts at practice but too bad. It's a story. Besides, I thought some people might enjoy reading that.  
Kristine was too busy staring at Ron to notice what the other two girls were talking about for the next few seconds.  
"Hello, Earth calling Kristine. Kristine? Laffy Taffy? Gollum?," said Jess, waving her hand in front of Kristine's eyes.  
"Someone has a thing for red heads," laughed Shannon.  
"Yeah. She can't stop staring at him," said Jess.  
Kristine shot them both looks that said ' shut up he's going to overhear you.' She had this thing about telling the guys she liked how she felt about them. This was mostly because every single guy that she had ever had a crush on was her friend. The same was true for Ron. He was starting to become a good friend of hers and she really didn't want to screw that up. Last guy she told didn't talk to her for about 3 days. He eventually did speak to her and the next weekend Jess forced them to slow dance at their friend Alycia's Sweet Sixteen.  
"I think you should tell him," said Shannon, interupting Kristine's thoughts.  
"You really should."  
"Maybe," she said distantly. She really felt like telling him. She just didn't know how. In fact, she hadn't been the one to tell that other guy. Alycia had done that for her. Maybe, she thought, she could get Jess or Shannon to do it for her. A/N: the whole other guy, slow dancing part is all true. I have a very hard time letting guys know how I feel. The first time I did it was in first grade and the teacher found the note and read it aloud and...well lets just say that it scarred me for life.  
  
**Next up; Band Camp. And a visit from a former band student. Maybe two. I don't know yet. I'll try to update again some time this week. It'll probably be late at night if I do that though. One of the former band members ( the one that is definitely coming) is going to get stuck in the full body bind. I said that last time but I really couldn't find a way to fit it into this chapter. But it will happen eventually.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. Read and Review pleasies. Feel free to read and review my other fan fic as well. It's Draco/Hermione. Very confusing.**


	5. Band CampPart One

**MWHAHAHAHAHA We finally got a day off from mini band camp and I got to update. YAY!!! I heart updating. Already working on the next chappie. I promise if its not up by the end of the week and I end up going to band camp before I can update it will be up when I get back and I should have at least one more additional chapter to put up with it, to make up for the length of time without it. I know how annoying it is to have to wait for another chapter to a story.  
  
Shouts to my reviewers:  
  
StellerSabre13: LOL, Jess. I heart the guardies. I thank you very much. Now I have to put in the dance. I really must...  
  
Shannow; I answered your very good question in this chappie...I just made up some random answer btw...but it is in there...and bowling comes after the end of the band camp chapter...it'll be soon I promise. Maybe I should make it midnight bowling. And have Ashley drive all of us...Just kidding. That wouldn't be fun...especially cuz Ron's so tall...  
  
Princess-Meg1415: It would be hard for a non band geek to read. Some people who aren't in my band but know everyone from my band understand it though. I really should do freshman initiations shouldn't I? Must do that in the next part of band camp. I never did mine. I flat out refused. I was a quiet rookie. Ours had 2 parts. We had to either stand on a chair and sing I'm a Little Teapot or twinkle twinkle little star in front of the entire cafeteria or propose to someone from another school. Then we had to run down the hall in nothing but our towels. Yay for Hicksville initiations. You shall find out whether or not he is using magic...::wink wink::  
  
Eric2- LOL, I find my life more amusing than fiction sometimes, and these are real people for the most part. My band is so screwed up. Learning to march wasn't horrible for me...although I do sometimes wake up dreaming that the Doctor Beat is playing and Wyman isn't letting me sleep cuz we're still at practice doing drill. My entire freshman year I was so very sleep deprived...::BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP:: AHHHH HELP ME!!!  
  
Jess Talon-There is nothing wrong with being obsessed with band. Its perfectly normal. Ok, so maybe its not...I really wouldn't know. It's been so long since I had a life without band that I get quite lost without it. Don't know what I'm going to do when I go to college. Probably visit every day. I think all bands are similar. And it is scary.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch, zip....I don't own the song beyond the sea or ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW...I only own the character Kristine cuz she's me...yay for blatant self insertion...  
**  
**Marching band, Harry Potter Style  
  
**_Chapter 5_

Kristine sat on the band camp bus, writing and listening to her CD collection. She had woken up early that morning, excited to see who was on her bus.  
She was thrilled to find out that Ron was on her bus, but was disappointed when she looked at the list and found that her two best friends had been placed on the other bus going up to camp.  
The bus was now about 45 minutes outside of Hicksville. The band moms that were on the bus had just put on the movie The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Ron sat in the seat diagonally ahead of Kristine, entranced by the movie. After watching the movie for a while he turned around to see if he was the only one staring intently at the screen.  
When he did so he saw Kristine wasn't paying the movie any mind. She was instead scribbling quickly in her notebook, occasionally tapping the ends off her pen on the edge of the paper or sticking the pen in her mouth as if thinking. Ron got up from his seat and took the empty one that was next to Kristine, who didn't notice he was there until he made a move to read what she was writing in the turquoise binder in which she kept most of her stories and other writings. A/N: I WUV MY TURQUOISE BINDER!!!  
"May I read what you were writing?" Ron asked as Kristine closed the book, which had once been her seldom used drama notebook, and held it tightly to her chest.  
"Nope," she replied with a grin as she removed her headphones.  
"Oh, come on. Why not?" he asked in a tone that was filled with mock begging.  
Kristine couldn't help smiling at this, but that didn't mean she was going to let him read her notebook. She didn't let anyone read her notebook.  
"That's cute," she replied, "but the answer is still no. No one reads my notebook. I don't like people that I know reading my notebook."  
"Will you at least tell me what you were writing about?," he said, with a fake pout.  
"It's a fan fiction." Ron looked confused. "It's a story I'm writing based on a book that I read." A/N-HAHA...I introduced fanfiction to Ron. In a fanfiction...please tell me that I'm not the only person that finds that funny, and i-RON-ic.  
"Oh," said Ron. "What were you listening to? What is that thing?" he asked, pointing to Kristine's old, beat up, metallic blue CD player.  
"That's my CD player." Again Ron looked confused. "It plays music when you put disks like this in it," she held up a CD. "Here," she said turning on track two of the CD that was already in the CD player. She placed the headphones on Ron's head and pressed play.  
::Somewhere, beyond the sea, somewhere waiting for me...my lover stands on golden sands and watches the ships that go sailing:: were the words that Ron immediately heard. He started tapping his foot and swaying back and forth in time with the music. Kristine knew he was in time because she had the whole song memorized.  
When the song was over Ron handed the headphones back to Kristine, who put them around her neck. She was enjoying teaching Ron about things that she used in everyday life that were so foreign to him. It was fun.  
Ron stayed in the seat next to Kristine for the remainder of the 3 hour trip, but didn't bother her. He still sat watching the movie like it was the greatest thing ever. Occasionally Harry could be heard a few seats back telling someone, presumably Hermione, that he missed playing quidditch and being able to do magic whenever he pleased. The person just sighed in exasperation.  
When they arrived at the college dormitory where they would be staying Kristine saw a very familiar face standing at the sidewalk, apparently waiting for the band. The teenager boy standing there was about 18 years old with brown hair and glasses. He was standing with drumsticks in hand, drumming on a concrete pillar.  
"Monti's here," muttered Kristine under her breath. Chris Monti was the pits previous section leader. He was a joker and a member of what Kristine called the 'Chris's' or "Kris's". If your name could be shortened to Kris or Chris you were automatically part of the little group. For some reason a lot of Chris's hung out together, and several of them shared the same warped sense of humor.  
Another person that looked familiar to Kristine stood several feet from Monti. He looked like a shorter version of Zack for one reason and one reason only. He was Zack's older brother. He had graduated from school when Kristine finished her sophomore year. As soon as Mrs. Wyman and everyone else got off the bus Casey went up to her (in front of Mr. Wyman) and said "Mrs. Wyman, Will you marry me?" holding out a ring to her. Everyone who had ever been in band with Casey burst into fits of laughter. Zack just shook his head in disbelief and embarrassment that Casey was his brother. Then again, Zack did do funny things like that a lot of the time at band practice.  
Immediately when Monti spotted Wyman he hugged him, saying, "Oh, Wyman, I've missed you soo much. Hold me. Hold me now."  
"Not again," groaned Wyman. He had had to deal with this last year. A/N: To get the full story on that you have to read my friend, Jess' Marching band fic. Its called HHSMB meet ReiKai Tanti! And her pen name is StellerSabre13. Shameless plug for my friends fic, oh well. I used her idea and I had to say that it wasn't mine  
"I love you, Wyman. I love you," cried Monti.  
By this time Wyman had had just about enough of this. He pulled his wand out of his back pocket ( not a smart place to put your wand according to Mad Eye Moody).  
"**_Petrificus Totalus_**," cried the annoyed teacher. Monti immediately fell to the ground, unable to move his body. He could not even move his mouth. Only his eyes could move. Monti hadn't been informed that Wyman was a wizard and this thoroughly shocked him.  
"Someone carry him upstairs," said Wyman, almost sounding bored.  
Everyone else stayed downstairs in a long line next to their room mate, waiting to get their room keys and band camp bracelets. Kristine and Shannon were rooming together. They were in room 515. When they finally got in the elevator with their huge bags they pressed the button and immediately went up to their room, which had an excellent view of a parking lot.  
Kristine, who was familiar with band camp routine immediately ate the bag lunch that they had been required to bring, while Shannon, who was attending her first band camp, put her clothes away. They had gotten their schedules for the week with their keys and when Kristine looked at it she groaned loudly.  
"This is yucky. We have until 2 to finish eating and getting ready, then we have to be downstairs and on the field by 2:15. We're having a practice block until 5:00 and then from 6:30 to 9:30 we have to practice again. Ewww...," she said.  
At 5 to 2 the to girls walked down the 5 flights of stairs to the front of the building, where the drum majors, Ron, Draco, and a few other people were assembled. At 2 ,on the dot, the Erika and Genesis started to make 2 lines out of the band members. Shannon got to stand next to Draco, while Kristine was next to Ron.  
"Hi, My name's Shannon," she said, holding out her hand politely to Draco.  
"Draco," he said nonchalantly, running his hand through his hair. He smiled, which was the first time Kristine had seen him do so since coming into the band. Shannon smiled back at him.  
For no reason in particular Ron and Kristine turned to look at each other and at the same time they raised their eyebrows in disbelief. Both had a slight smirk on their faces. Kristine's smirk widened to a grin when she saw the light strike Ron's eyes. Ron laughed and then turned around, but not before Kristine saw the bright shade of red that he had turned.  
"Take a good look at the person standing next to you," shouted Erika.  
"They will be your buddy for marching to and from the field for the rest of the week. You will get to know your buddy," finished Genesis. Erika started to go down the line with a clip board and a pen, which she handed to each person in turn. Everyone signed their name in one of two columns next to the name of the person that they were currently standing next to. Despite the long practice schedule, Kristine was already enjoying this year's band camp.  
The band spent the next few hours on the field, all sweaty from marching back and forth in the blistering sun. When they broke for dinner no one felt like marching back to the dorms. Everyone was willing to go to dinner though.  
Dinner was in the school cafeteria, one of the few air conditioned buildings that the students had access to. Shannon, Jess, Kristine, Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Ron all walked up to dinner together. When they entered the cafeteria a woman scanned their key cards and they each got themselves a tray and utensils.  
The cafeteria contained a plethora of appetizing foods but Kristine and Jess, who had been to band camp 3 times before, knew what to stay away from. The salads and hot dinner foods were safe for the most part. Kristine went and quickly made herself a salad, before finding a table with enough chairs for everyone she was with.  
Kristine sat with Shannon and Jess on either side of her. The boys sat across from them. Hermione, who hadn't really been associating with the six students since they arrived that afternoon, took a seat next to Bonnie and her sister Becky, at the opposite end of the table.  
Draco, Ron, and Harry had their plates piled high with food. Ron took one look at Kristine's salad and cranberry juice and paused.  
"Is that all the blood food you're going to eat," he asked, mouth full of mashed potatoes.  
"Nice to see you're so concerned," said Kristine jokingly. "And no. It's not. I was planning on checking out what we have in the way of the sugar rush department later. I wanted to see if they have a piece of pumpkin pie. Oh, and you might want to stay away from the cookies," she added as an afterthought.  
"Why?" inquired Draco and Shannon at the same time.  
"Found a piece of wax paper in one my sophomore year. Not a tiny piece either. It was about half a sheet," Kristine explained.  
"Yuck," muttered Harry, half to himself. He had just taken a bite of a French fry to find that it was half frozen. Jess giggled as he pushed the plate aside and moved on to his hamburger.  
Suddenly, and unexpectedly, Kristine gasped loudly. She turned to Jess with a mix of fear, shock, and sadness on her face. She started tearing a bit.  
"Jess, I just realized. We're seniors. This is our last band camp here at ESU. I think I need a hug." A/N: ESU is East Stroudsburg University in Pennsylvania and I think I need a hug is from Donkey in Shrek, the whole quote is " I can't feel my toes, I DON'T HAVE ANY TOES...I think I need a hug..." I heart that quote... Jess and Shannon reached over and hugged her and, without warning a pair of ver freckled arms wrapped themselves around her. They were Ron's arms.  
Jess, Shannon, and for some reason Harry, sat there with devious looks on their faces. When Ron stopped hugging her Kristine noticed this. She knew that Shannon and Jess were planning something, she just didn't know what that was.  
The group of new friends finished dinner about an hour early and decided to go back to the dorms. They would get that they needed, then head sown to the game room for a while. Shannon, Jess, and Kristine decided to take the stairs up instead of the elevator. As freshmen Kristine and Jess had had a very bad experience in the camp elevator. A/N: I remember this one time at band camp...when I got stuck in the elevator with seventeen (17) other people from Hicksville and Quinn, an instructor from Nutley H.S. in NJ  
On the way up Shannon and Jess told Kristine just what they were planning on doing.  
"Kristine, we're going to tell Ron you like him. And ask him out for you," said Jess.  
Kristine simply nodded.  
"Jess is actually going to be the one to tell him," said Shannon.  
"When were you two planning on doing this?" questioned Kristine, trying not to sound too ticked off at her friends.  
"Tomorrow? We definitely wanna do it before Wednesday," replied Jess.  
"Does this mean you'll let me tell Harry and Draco that you like them?" Kristine asked. They were nearly to their floor.  
"I'm fine with that," said Jess.  
"Whatever," replied Shannon. She was really rather indifferent to the whole thing. She didn't care what Kristine did. Kristine had seen how Draco had smiled for the first time and really started opening up once he had met Shannon.

* * *

A/N: Next part of the story is going to be in script format, i.e. it's going to have "Draco:" then what ever he said and stuff like that...I'm trying to save you guys reading time...and my fingers some pain from typing soo much.

* * *

Interior- Cafeteria: Morning  
  
Kristine, Shannon, Jess, Draco, Harry, and Ron are waiting on the line for French Toast, eggs, etc.  
  
Harry: What do they have to eat for breakfast here?  
  
Kristine: Everything. Just stay away from the scrambled eggs.  
  
Harry ( about to take the scrambled eggs): Why?  
  
Kristine ( to Jess): Shall I tell him, or shall you? Jess: I think I will.  
  
Harry: Ok, why shouldn't I take scrambled eggs.  
  
Jess: Our first year here I found a hair in my eggs. Not on top but literally IN my eggs.  
  
Kristine: She picked up the hair and a giant clump of eggs came with it. It was gross. ( takes some sausage and French toast)  
  
Ron: I want a muffin, anyone want to come with me?  
  
Jess (winking at Kristine): I'll go. I have to talk to you anyway. (walks away to the counter in the middle of the room, where muffins and pastries where in the morning and salads in the afternoon and evening, talking to Ron as they walked)  
  
Harry ( confused ): What was that all about?  
  
Kristine: She went to go tell him that I like him...crap...I didn't just tell you that...oh well, while we're on the subject of liking people, Jess likes you.  
  
Draco: Potter's got a girlfriend! (laughs)  
  
Shannon: Draco! (hits him hard on the arm)  
  
Draco: OUCH! That hurt. (rubs arm gingerly)  
  
Kristine: Oh yeah...and this one here (points to Shannon) likes you.  
  
Draco: I bloody knew that.  
  
Kristine (confused): You did?  
  
Shannon: I told him this morning (whispers) he said yes when I asked him out.  
  
Kristine: But Malfoy. I thought you didn't like muggles?  
  
Draco (slightly angry): Who told you that? Potter, Granger and your boyfriend?  
  
Kristine (quickly): Ron told me...  
  
Draco: Did you ever stop to think that maybe I was trying to save face at school? (narrows eyes) I did have a family image to portray there. Here it's different. I can be myself.  
  
Harry (sarcastically): So, Draco Malfoy's gained a conscience has he? Must go tell Ron and 'Mione  
  
Shannon: Lay off, Harry.  
  
Draco: She's right, mate. Do lay off. As a matter of fact, why don't you just shove off?  
  
Kristine (trying to act as mediator A/N: My constant role, always and forever): Ok guys, no fighting. Lets just go sit down.  
  
(All sit down at the table where Jess and Ron had saved them seats.)  
  
Jess (whispering to Kristine): I told him. I'll tell you about it later.  
  
( They eat their food in silence and then go to practice)  
  
Exterior-Football field-11:30 a.m. Morning practice has just ended. Kristine, Jess, and Shannon are walking up the hill to the dorms.  
  
Kristine: So, you were going to tell me something?  
  
Jess: Yes, I was.  
  
Shannon: Soo?  
  
Jess: Ron likes you.  
  
Kristine (shocked): He does?  
  
Shannon: What exactly did you say to him this morning?  
  
Flashback to breakfast  
  
Ron: You were going to tell me something?  
  
Jess, Yes. But first, what do you think about Kristine?  
  
Ron (blushing): Well, umm, she's, well, she's cool. She's a great musician and, I, er, kinda like her...(he said the last part quietly, while turning almost the same color as his hair)  
  
Jess: Perfect (sly smile)  
  
Ron (scared): What are you planning?  
  
End flashback   
  
Kristine: What are you planning?  
  
Jess: Nothing. Nothing at all. ( goes to dorm while Kristine and Shannon head to lunch)  
  
Together (looking at each other): She's planning something. 

**That's all folks...for now...Hope you liked it. Read and Review. And read Jess's fanfic about marching band...tis very interesting. And read Shannon's too. Her pen name is Gold Eyes. Again, shameless plug for my friends fanfics. But to bad, so sad. And as usual, Read and Review. I will love you forever.**


	6. Band CampPart Two

**To my lovely reviewers because I heart them so much ( all 2 of them):  
  
Shannow: You and Monti SHOULD work together to destroy I mean annoy Wyman...And yes you did tell him before me and Jess had a chance to tell him...And I wanted to tell him so bad.  
  
Princess-Meg: It is fun to say heart all the time...I think it might annoy some of my friends though. I'm leaving Sunday for band camp...I really want to go but then again I don't. It'll be my third one. And all we do is march on the field for basically 9 hours a day with meal breaks in between practice blocks. We're going 2 states away to Pennsylvania so we have to take coach buses. Hehehe...I like this chapter best...for certain reasons...awww crud monkey's...I forgot to put freshman initiations in this chapter....::hits herself:: ouch...  
  
Marching Band Harry Potter Style  
**  
_Chapter 6  
_  
Kristine and Shannon were in their room after evening practice block. Kristine lay on her bed tossing a ball up and down.  
  
"What do you think she's planning?" asked Kristine, still tossing the ball.  
  
"Who? Jess?" replied Shannon.  
  
Kristine nodded silently.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea. All I know is that it obviously involves you and Ron."  
  
"No duh," said Kristine, sticking out her tongue.  
  
A knock came at the door.  
  
"Visitor. I got it," said Shannon. Her bed was closest to the door. She opened the door a crack.  
  
"Just thought I'd come visit," came a male voice with an English accent.  
  
"Hello, Draco," called Kristine from her bed.  
  
Shannon opened the door the rest of the way. Kristine looked toward the door as she did this.  
  
"Oh, hi, Kristine."  
  
"Draco, do you want to go for a walk down to the game room or something?" Shannon asked her new boyfriend. He said sure and the two silently left the room, closing the door behind them. This left Kristine alone in the room.  
  
This saddened her a bit, but by now she was used to it. Since her freshman year she had never really been the band member to go out there and do things. She usually did things like stay off to the side when the band held their annual talent show, even though all the moms thought she had a great singing voice and thought she should sing. Kristine was used to standing on the sidelines. She was content with her position in life (even if she wasn't entirely happy with it).  
  
Kristine rolled over onto her stomach, legs crossed in the air. She pulled out her binder from under her bed and continued to write, letting her long brown hair fall in her eyes as she did so.  
  
Kristine picked up a chunk of hair to see whether or not the red highlights she had gotten earlier that summer were still there. She was constantly playing with her hair, whether it be twirling it around her finger or sticking it in her mouth. She started twirling it and as she did a voice came from the doorway.  
  
"You shouldn't do that. You're going to mess up your hair."  
  
"Chiding me on hair care now, are you Ron?" She didn't need to look up to know who it was.  
  
"Well you know, I don't have this gorgeous hair without any work."  
  
Kristine laughed at this.  
  
"Actually, I hate my hair. It's so...red..."  
  
"I love red hair. It's better than brown, yuck," said Kristine, looking at her own hair in disgust.  
  
"Looks like we have that in common."  
  
"What?" Kristine said confused.  
  
"We both hate our hair."  
  
"Lights OUT!, "called an authoritative voice from down the hall. Kristine hadn't realized that it was 11 already. Ron turned, said "goodbye" and left.  
  
Shannon still wasn't back yet, but Kristine was tired so she just changed into her pajamas and plopped into her bed.

* * *

Kristine was asleep a few hours when a deafening 'AHHHHHHHH' was heard from one of the boys rooms on the floor above them.  
  
Kristine awoke with a start.  
  
"What was that?" she said aloud.  
  
"I have no idea," said Shannon, who had returned after Kristine fell asleep.  
  
Both girls moved toward the door. A steady stream of girls was running up the stairs to see what was going on. They joined them.  
  
Everyone seemed to be gathered around Harry and Ron's room. Apparently Ron had been the one that had screamed. He could be heard explaining what had happened to Wyman.  
  
"I was dreaming. The whole band was on the field. We were doing drill and the Doctor Beat was going. You wouldn't let me go to sleep. I told you that I wanted to go to bed and you turned into a giant spider telling me to tap dance. ::he shuddered:: That's when I screamed. Apparently I woke everyone else up too," he said with a nervous laugh.  
  
Everyone stood staring sleepily for a few seconds and then started shuffling back to their rooms, yawning. Finally only Harry, Ron, Draco, Shannon, Jess, and Kristine were left in the hallway.  
  
"I'm going to go back to bed," said Draco and Harry in unison.  
  
"Maybe we should all go back to bed," yawned Shannon.  
  
They all agreed and headed back to sleep. They immediately fell back into dreams, even before their heads hit their pillows.

* * *

::Beep::Beep::Beep::Beep::  
  
Kristine flinched as the Doctor Beat beeped in her ear. "Ouch," she muttered.  
  
"Five minutes," someone whispered.  
  
The band was getting dismissed half an hour early today. It was Wednesday and the camp dance was today. Kristine still wasn't entirely sure she was going to go. She hadn't been to any of the other dances so far in her history at band camp.  
  
"Band, around me," said Bill. "You did great work today. You've finished drill and today you ensembled about half of the music. Great job. Now, go get changed, go to the dance, and have fun. Oh, and march back to the dorms."  
  
The band did as they were told and everyone headed to their rooms to get ready.  
  
"You going to the dance?" Kristine asked Shannon.  
  
"Yes, and you're coming too."  
  
"I don't want to," Kristine replied defiantly as she opened the door.  
  
"You're coming and you're going to have fun," said Jess from the door. She was already changed. She certainly got ready quick.  
  
"I have nothing to wear."  
  
"Oh well, pout this on," said Jess handing Kristine her black capris and orange and white double layer tank top. Kristine went to go change.  
  
When she returned Jess pushed her on to her bed and started brushing her hair. Kristine found this all very pointless.  
  
Upstairs in Harry and Ron's room, Harry was trying to convince Ron to go.  
  
"There'll be lots of girls," reasoned Harry in a way that only guys could reason. "Jess told me Kristine's going,"  
  
"Fine," Ron said, finally. "I'll go get ready." He grabbed a pair of worn jeans and a blue t-shirt and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
  
When he got back to the room Harry was already gone. A note was on the desk.  
  
_Ron, I'll meet you downstairs. Jess, Shannon, Draco, and  
  
Kristine are walking with us to the dance. See you in the  
  
game room.  
  
Harry.  
_  
Ron rode the elevator down to the ground floor with a few of the freshmen. He stepped out of the elevator and then made his way down the short flight of stairs.  
  
Jess and Harry were playing foozeball, while Kristine and Shannon tried to teach Draco pool. Shannon looked up and spotted Ron.  
  
"Ron's here. Lets go," she said.  
  
Everyone then climbed back up the stairs and out of the dorms. They walked up the hill toward the cafeteria. The dance was being held in a building across the street from the cafeteria.  
  
As they walked through the doors and into the air conditioned room they all shivered. Hermione had put a spell on them so that no one in the band would be too hot being out in the sun all day. Too bad she had forgotten to take it off. Everyone from Hicksville now stood shivering together in one corner.  
  
Kristine, Jess, and Shannon decided to warm up by dancing. After about an hour a slow song came on. Kristine walked off the dance floor. She turned around for two seconds and when she turned back Jess was dragging Ron toward her.  
  
"You two are dancing together," Jess said, dragging Kristine and Ron onto the dance floor. Knowing Jess they had no choice but to dance, besides, neither of them was complaining.  
  
"So, Jess told me she told you that I like you," Kristine said quietly, swaying in time with the music.  
  
"Yes, And I suppose she told you what I said."  
  
"Yup," Kristine sighed as light reflected in Ron's eyes.  
  
Kristine then did something completely out of character. She asked Ron if he wanted to go out with her.  
  
"I'd like that," said Ron, smiling.  
  
While Kristine and Ron had been dancing, Shannon had forced Jess to ask Harry to dance. When both of her friends were finally dancing happily, she finally had a chance to talk to Draco alone. She too did something out of character then.  
  
"Wanna go make out?" she said, turning to Draco.  
  
"Sure," he said.  
  
Both headed to the back of the room where there was a closet. They slipped in unnoticed. Or so they thought. About a minute after they closed the door it was yanked open. Standing on the other side was-  
  
"Wyman," the pair said in horrified unison.  
  
Mr. Wyman stood in front of the closet. They could tell he was angry but he didn't want to show it.  
  
"Go back to the dorms. Now. I'm going to talk to you in the morning. In the meantime go to sleep," Wyman said.  
  
Seeing that their friend was being forced to go, Jess and Kristine dragged Harry and Ron out the door to meet Draco and Shannon.  
  
"Shannon. I'm surprised. Going with Draco and making out in a closet," said Kristine.  
  
"It was her idea. She asked me if I wanted to snog," remarked Draco.  
  
"You did?" asked Jess.  
  
All she got in response was an evil grin.  
  
"I think you're rubbing off on her, Malfoy," said Kristine with a laugh.  
  
"How so?" asked Shannon.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that I want to go to bed right now," Kristine yawned.  
  
Everyone went down to the game room except for Ron and Kristine. They rode the elevator upstairs and Ron walked her to her room.  
  
"Goodnight," he said, kissing her.  
  
"Night," said Kristine with a smile as she opened the door to her room. Closing it she sighed. This was turning out to be the best band camp ever. 


	7. Band CampPart Three

**_I'm back from band camp...I'm back from band camp...hehehe I am so hyper right now....I had too much sugar...anyway...here's the next chapter...but first some shout outs to my reviewers from the last chapter...  
  
_Shannow: Yes, you did make out with Draco...what can I say....Its Draco....You missed my shrine to Ron at band camp...hehe I had about 10 pictures of him, 1 of the twins and 2 or Sean Biggerstaff up on my wall...It was greatness...I had a picture of Rupert lying in bed next to my bed so that I could wake up to it....hehehe...can you say obsessive?**

**StellarSabre13: That is you...see like you said...I know you too well...YOU GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!! I had sugar...never ever ever feed me sugar....lalalalalalalalalaLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Princess-Meg1415: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKK....and band camp was the best ever...I finally put freshman initiation into the fic....finally....during the last part of band camp....LOL.....Its funny....it is guaranteed to make you pee your pants from laughing so hard...at least I hope so....I find it hilarious but then again I am the author...Writing this is making me think about next year...which is my last band camp ::tear::**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...except me...I wish I owned Ron but some wishes just can't come true...and who in their right mind would want to own Wyman?...**

**Marching Band, Harry Potter Style**

_Chapter 7_

"Kristine, you look like you're on cloud 9," Shannon said when she walked into the room.

Kristine's hair was wet from having just taken a shower and she sat on her bed French braiding it in pigtails. She had a wide grin across her face.

"I think I am," said Kristine in a dreamy voice. She sighed.

"Alright, spill," Shannon said, climbing onto Kristine's bed. "You weren't ever half this dreamy whenever you mentioned Will. I miss that by the way. Anyway. Spill. I'm pretty sure it involves Ron. No wait. I'm positive."

Kristine giggled. " While we were dancing I asked Ron if he wanted to go out with me. And...he said yes. When he walked me up here and said goodnight..."

"Yeah," Shannon said, eager to find out what had happened.

"He kissed me," Kristine said as she finished her braids.

"That's great. You already know what happened with the closet"

"Duh. I still can't believe you asked him to do that. It's very unlike you."

"No, It's not."

"You're right. The AIM conversations have definitely transcended that. A/N: Don't ask " Kristine laughed.

"That they have."

"Hey enough chatting. Didn't Wyman tell you to go to sleep as soon as you got in?"

"Yeah, but do I EVER listen to Wyman?" Shannon said with a sly grin.

"Nope, and from what I can tell and from what Ron's been telling me about Hogwarts you'd be a tie between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Now go to sleep." Kristine threw her pillow at Shannon. A/N: Shannon and I have official joined the dark side...i.e. we are now 'Deatheaters'...The dark side has all the hotties anyway...I'm dragging Ron over though and putting the imperious curse on him....lol....yeah we have no lives 

In response Shannon stuck out her tongue. "Now you have no weapon." She laughed maniacally, then hit Kristine with her own pillow.

Kristine grabbed Shannon's beloved Elmo doll from off of the desk next to her. " Go to sleep or the Elmo gets it." A/N: Shannon loves Elmo 

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!," Shannon screamed. "Fine, fine. Just put Elmo down."

Shannon changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. She was clinging to her Elmo doll lest Kristine get a hold of it.

Kristine walked to the light switch and shut off the light. She climbed into her bed and lay down. Both girls fell asleep.

* * *

"The weather today...," drawled a voice from the clock/radio next to Kristine's bed. She groaned.

::Morning already?:: she thought, still only half awake. Kristine rolled out of bed and pulled her suitcase out from under it. She sleepily picked any random outfit. Shannon was still lying in bed.

"Wake me up in an hour or so," she muttered.

Kristine laughed. " You'd miss breakfast if you did that." She yawned. Kristine changed in the bathroom and when she got back her roommate was at least partially awake.

Fifteen minutes later they were on their way to eat. Stepping into the cafeteria they spotted Ron, Harry, Draco, and Jess, who had saved them seats. The four that were already in the cafeteria had just returned from getting their food. Kristine got her food, then took the seat next to Ron. Shannon sat next to Draco. Harry and Jess were sitting across from each other. Harry held Jess' hand on top of the table.

Shannon and Kristine simultaneously raised an eyebrow at this.

"Kris, did we miss something?"

"I think so. Jess?"

Jess giggled.

"Well isn't it obvious. Those two've been snogging."

"Draco," Shannon exclaimed , hitting him on the arm.

Draco said "Ow!" as Ron and Kristine laughed. Harry was blushing. Jess bit Draco, making him say "Ow!" again. This only made Kristine and Ron laugh even harder.

"So, What _are _we missing?" asked Shannon, ignoring the exclamation from her boyfriend.

"We're, er, going out..." whispered Harry.

"I KNEW IT!!!" remarked Kristine. "Ronald Weasley, Did you know about this? He _is _your roommate."

"I knew, He told me last night after the dance. And don't call me Ronald. You sound like my Mum."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kristine hit him on the arm. This time it was Draco's turn to laugh. Ron just shrugged and rubbed his arm.

Jess turned to the boys.

"Are you guys ready for your freshman initiations?" The minority of people in the band were seniors ( there were only about 11). Most of them were girls and it had been p to them to decide the task. Kristine, Jess, and Shannon had helped develop it this year.

The guy rookies were to come to the girls floor after breakfast that day and get a little "makeover", i.e. they would have to walk around camp for the rest of the day dressed as girls. The boys knew nothing about this however.

"We're not freshman," murmured Draco.

"Doesn't matter. It's something that all rookies must go through," said Jess.

When they were back at the dorms Jess, Shannon, Kristine and the rest of the senior girls each grabbed a boy. Jess got Harry, Shannon got Draco and Kristine got Ron. Bonnie brought them their 'tools'. These included eye shadow, lipstick, mascara, blush, hair ties and the outfits that each guy would be wearing.

Seeing these things the guys turned to run. Bonnie stood in front of the door to the snack room, which was the only room that girls and boys were allowed in at the same time.

"You're not going anywhere," she said threateningly.

Harry, Ron, and Draco reached into their pockets for their wands. They were going to try to use magic to open the door. To their surprise they wound their wands were missing from their pockets. They looked up to find their girlfriends twirling them between their fingers.

"Looking for these?" they said in unison.

Ron, Harry, and Draco looked stunned to say the least.

"How?" muttered one of them.

"We slipped them out of your pockets at breakfast. Surprised you didn't notice they were gone sooner," explained Kristine.

"That was sneaky," said Draco, sounding rather impressed.

"Glad you think so. Now, sit you butts in those chairs. NOW!" said Jess.

It took them about 20 minutes to get the boys 'pretty'. They each stepped back to admire their handiwork. They had to admit that they had done a pretty good job of making the guys look like girls.

Ron, Harry, and Draco each had their hair in two short pigtails at the sides of their heads. They had on blue eye shadow, blush, and light pink tinted lip-gloss. Ron was wearing a white tank top and orange floral print mini skirt. Harry had a green tube top and denim mini skirt. Draco had on a blue tank top and blue short shorts. Ron was wearing a white tank top and orange floral print mini skirt. Harry had a green tube top and denim mini skirt. Draco had on a blue tank top and blue short shorts. A/N: I'm sorry Shannon...I had to do it... Some how each guy managed to pull off their outfits flawlessly. A/N: Scary I know They, in fact, looked pretty good. A/N: Scarier 

Each girl led her guy to the elevator. When they got downstairs several guys looked at the funny group and started checking them out. Too bad they didn't know half of them were guys.

Outside, the girls started laughing hysterically. The guys, on the other hand, looked horrified. Their faces only made the girls laugh harder.

"Wow. You guys are so hot even the guys want you," said Jess. She was still laughing hard. This was classic.

"Haha. Very funny," said one of the freshman males. He looked really pissed off at the thought of having to walk around as a girl all day long.

"What do the girls have to do?" asked another freshman.

"They have to propose to a member of another band, sing I'm a Little Teapot or Twinkle Twinkle Little Star on a chair in the cafeteria, and run down the hall in nothing but a towel," stated Kristine.

"I want to be there for the last part," muttered Draco. This resulted in yet another hit on the arm from Shannon.

The rest of the band soon assembled downstairs. Each member did a double take when they saw the rookie guys. They girls started laughing, while the guys stood there with their mouths wide open.

A tall boy from the Ramapo band walked up to Harry as Hicksville stood there.

"Hey. You are HOT! What's you name?"

"Harry," he said in a girlish voice.

"Is that short for Harriet?" A/N: Can you say stupid guy? 

"No. Just Harry, I'm a guy and I have a girlfriend." He had changed his voice back to normal.

The other boy stood there in stunned silence. His eyes were wide and his jaw was nearly to the floor. The entire band couldn't help but laugh at the fact that he had just proposed to a guy.

"Line up. Now," yelled Genesis, after the band had calmed down a bit.

They did as they were told. When the band reached the field, Wyman was already there. This was a change. The band director was usually half an hour late. They all figured that he was probably basking in the air-conditioned apartment that was set aside for band staff.

"Looks like the seniors got to the newbies," he said, seeing the rookie boys. He had a bemused look upon his round face. "Skirts don't get you out of practicing. Basics block."

Lindsey, the color guard instructor, stretched the band. When they were stretched they went through their exercises, These included first steps, stop-and-goes, body shifts, and the box.

When they finished their basics Bill let them get a drink. It was barely nine and it was already getting hot out. The drum line's shirts were soaked through. They decided to take them off. A/N: At camp the drum line actually did that...lets just say that every girl in the band was staring... Even Frank, the assistant drum line instructor and ex-drum line section leader, took his shirt off. Kristen was standing next to Jess and had to grab a hold of her to keep from falling. She had done the same thing during the previous band camp when both she and Frank had been in the band.

"Back on the field. Opening set," yelled bill. This caused the band to groan loudly. They hated reviewing.

"Alright band. This is our last full visual block. Let's make it a good one," Bill said from the yellow scaffolding that was assembled in back of the podium, this time using the microphone.

"Stand by," roared Genesis from the podium. All did as they were told.

They band did a review of the first 30 pages ( at once). Then took that chunk by chunk. It was all very repetitive. None of the older students really wanted to deal with this. They had started moving and playing at the beginning of the week and they would much rather be doing that, improving breath control and endurance, but NOOOOOO they had to go over the same stupid drill fifty million times.

The band's next water break was nearly an hour and a half later. Kristine and Jess remembered when they got actual breaks, not gush-and-goes. Gush-and-goes were just too fast. It was really hot out.

Everyone was relieved when they were told to break for lunch at 11:40. Since this was their shortest break of the day everyone left their things on the instrument truck and walked over to the cafeteria.

When they entered the cafeteria all of the freshman guys got stared at. They were getting used to it by now though. The only thought that kept them going was the fact that they only had 2 more blocks left for the day. Then they would have free time to pack and rest. In the morning they would have full ensemble of whatever they were going to be doing for the show at the end of the week, then lunch, then more ensemble, and then packing break, dinner, and the show. They could hardly believe that the week had gone by so very quickly. Most of the seniors were happy to see it coming to an end though.

Kristine, Jess, Shannon, Harry, Ron, and Draco ate lunch together as usual. Hermione was off somewhere eating with Bonnie, presumably. Kristine was planning to invite her to come bowling Saturday night though. The girls were planning to fix her up with their friend Chris Heller.

Afternoon block was sectionals. They went over music for 3 hours. More like they got yelled at for not yet having their music fully memorized for 3 hours.

Dinner was basically the same as lunch, same menu and everything. Everyone was longing for the taste of real food. Practically the only things Kristine had eaten all week were nachos (yummmmmmy) and pizza, which was too soft (not so yummy).

During ensemble that night they did a full run through of what they had ensembled so far. Then they added music to drill that they had learned that morning. Finally it was time to go to the dorms. Everyone was excited for the talent show. The veterans were waiting to see if there was another escapade like last year.

The previous year, during Monti's Twelve Days of Band Camp song, George Vouvoudakis had fallen through one of the giant windows on the ground floor of the dorm. The reason he had fallen was because when Monti got to " 10 dumbass drummers" Frank, Mike Alfieri and Adam Conforti had gone to attack Monti, who was a drummer himself. This caused George to laugh rather hard and fall backwards through the window.

When they entered the room everyone grabbed some ice cream, which the parents had provided for them. Kristine was still debating whether or not she should sing. She had brought down a CD just in case she decided to do it. One of the mom's whispered that she should. Kristine had a 'thing' about singing in public. She was fine singing on the bus at the top of her lungs or in the shower or her room but when a whole crowd was assembled, looking just at her, she froze. She decided against it.

Harry and Ron decided to show off with some magic. They were still dressed as girls. They were about to levitate Bonnie, when Wyman walked in.

"NO MAGIC AROUND MUGGLES!!," he screamed.

"But Wyman. They all know about us," protested Ron.

"It's not them I'm talking about. It's the people from Ramapo and Lakeland I'm worried about."

"Ahh," said Harry. "Forgot about them. Heh."

"It's getting late," Wyman announced to the whole band. "Go to bed. You need your sleep. We leave tomorrow."

The band filed out of the band in droves. Everyone was tired from working so hard all week. They gladly went up to their rooms and started packing, just to get a head start.

In the morning, they awoke to a blackened sky and rain. Walking down to breakfast they wondered if practice was still on. They soon got their answer.

"We're in the place where the dance was. Ensemble," announced Erika after breakfast. "You have until 9:30 to get downstairs."

At 9:15 Kristine and Shannon went downstairs to line up. The rain had not yet let up so everyone was in panchos or jackets. The prospects for the show later that night were not good. This was turning out like the year before when Hurricanes Charlie and Bonnie had caused the band to leave early and miss the show.

The band was all excited when they left for lunch and the sun was out. At 2:30 they left to pack. After dinner at 4 they waited for the show. They were on at 6. When the show finished at 8 the band piled onto the bus and were on their way home. Everyone was tired so nothing eventful happened. Kristine and Ron sat next to each other, her body leaning against his. They fell asleep, his arms wrapped around her, warmth against the air-conditioning.

**Yes boring I know...but you have to admit, the part with the guys hitting on Harry, Ron, Draco and the other newbies was funny.... I'll try to update soon. I really want to write a bowling chapter...which will be the next one that I write. **


	8. Midnight bowling and a little 'talk'

**_Sorry this update has taken so long. I've had a bit of writers block. I meant to update sooner but this chapter wasn't finished. I've had a few more reviews so I think I'll get on to responding to those now...like I always do. I love my reviewers, well most of them. I'll get to that later._**

**Princess-Meg1415: Awww no freshman initiations?...Yea we didn't have any real ones either. The guys did but not the girls....at least not that I know of. I was too busy in my room writing while everyone else was in the hallway doing goodness knows what.**

**Reynolds: WHOOPS!! Big whoops!!!....Well its all fixed now. I made it humor/general. LOL...I will keep writing though.**

**Jenna: Yeah I do play baritone. I love it. Low brass doesn't get enough credit does it?...Must try to fix that....**

**Eb1981: Hmmmm....what to say to you?.....Well lets see. If you don't like what I'm writing about DON"T READ IT!!! Its not that hard of a concept to grasp. It's a fanfiction for cripes sake. IT DOESN"T HAV E TO FIT IN EXACTLY WITH THE BOOKS!!! IT IS NOT A PARODY OF THE STUPID PLOTS ON ! I DO NOT WRITE PARODY AND IF YOU"RE SAYING THAT MY STORY HAS A STUPID PLOT THAT OFFENDS ME! But you know what. I'll just ignore it, because I'm better than that. When I leave a review I write about the good qualities of a story, I do not insult the author or their writing. So here's my motto for reading fanfiction. IF YOU DON"T LIKE IT DON"T READ IT! ( I wouldn't read a R/HR FF because I don't ship R/HR. You don't like my story don't read any more.) That goes for anyone who plans on writing a review like the one eb1981 gave me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I wish I owned Ron but I don't. I wouldn't want to own my band mates.**

**Marching Band Harry Potter Style**

_Chapter 8_

Kristine awoke just as the bus turned onto Broadway. Passing the mall she was reminded that she wanted to invite her friends to go bowling the next day. What she didn't yet know was whether she wanted to go regular bowling or midnight bowling. Frankly, she thought she did better during regular bowling. She'd take a vote though.

When she got off the bus, Kristine got her luggage and then gathered Shannon, Jess, Ron, Harry, Draco, and Hermione.

"Who's up for bowling tomorrow?" she asked.

"I am," was the general chorus, with a "What's that?" from Draco and Ron.

"You'll see. Now, midnight bowling or just regular bowling?"

"Midnight," said Jess and Shannon in unison.

"Okay. I guess that's settled then. I'll call you guys later. Ron, Harry, Mione, Draco, I'll drive you guys there. Jess, Shannon, I need to talk to you."

"What's up?" inquired Jess, once they were apart from the group.

"Are we inviting Heller? For Hermione?" asked Kristine.

"I think we should," said Shannon.

"Yeah. She always looks kinda lonely, now that the guys are hanging out with us," stated Jess.

"Alrighty then. Can you call him, Jess? Tell him he has to come."

"Sure. I gotta go. See you guys tomorrow. Oh, what bowling alley are we going to?"

"East Meadow. I would drive you but I'm already picking up Hermione and the guys so I have no room."

"That's fine. Okay. Byes." Jess said as she departed to her mother's waiting car.

Kristine and Shannon picked up their luggage and threw it into Kristine's car. She drove Shannon home, then went home to go sleep in her own bed.

Kristine got an instant message from Jess at about 8 the next evening.

It said "Heller says he's coming. I gotta go. See you at 10:30."

:: Great:: Kristine thought as she put up her away message. It read," Going midnight bowling with Shannon, Jess, Ron, Harry, Draco, Hermione and Heller. Leave one and I'll get back to you ( unless I'm too busy making out with Ron)"

Kristine got up from the computer and went to go get ready, She was glad Wyman had given them the next few days off. This would give the band a chance to recuperate from the past few days.

She showered, then threw on a pair of worn old jeans, her sneakers, and a black t-shirt that she had stenciled a heart on in blue fabric paint. She pulled her wet hair back into a ponytail and put on a layer of coffee scented lip gloss. A/N: Yummy! At 10 she grabbed her bowling equipment from her room, put it in the trunk of her car, and then started off for the address that Hermione had given her earlier that day on the phone. Hermione, Draco, Ron and Harry were staying together, chaperoned by someone from the band staff.

When Kristine pulled up to the house 5 minutes later she was surprised to find that the mailbox said Wyman. She shrugged as she walked up to the door and knocked. A tall, kind faced, blonde woman with glasses answered the door.

"Hi, Kristine. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Draco are upstairs getting ready," said the woman, showing Kristine upstairs.

"Thanks, Mrs. Wyman," said Kristine A/N: Mrs. Wyman's great. I'd take her for a teacher over Wyman any day. But oh well. as she was led to a room that was neat, orderly and decorated in various shades of pink and purple. It was obviously Hermione's room. Mrs. Wyman went back downstairs.

"Hi, Hermione. You ready to hit the bowling alley?" Kristine said excitedly.

"Yeah. I'm ready, but you'd be very lucky if you got the 'men' out of that bathroom." Hermione pointed directly across the hall. "The three of them have been in there doing their hair or something for almost an hour."

"All three of them are in there?" Kristine asked, formulating a way to get them out quickly.

Hermione nodded.

Kristine knocked on the door and as she did she said, very loudly, "Draco, Harry, Stop making out with my boyfriend. It's my turn."

Immediately the door flew open. Draco, Harry, and Ron stood there looking positvely scandalized. Their jaws were almost to the floor.

"Finally, We thought you three had died in there. According to Hermione, you three've been in there for an hour. Come on. Grab your money and we'll get going."

1 minutes later they arrived at East Meadow Bowling Alley. Shannon, Jess and Chris were already waiting outside for the rest of the group. Shannon made the introductions.

"Chris Heller meet Hermione Granger, Harry Potter ( Jess' boyfriend), Ron Weasley ( Kristine's boyfriend) and Draco Malfoy ( My boyfriend). Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco meet Chris Heller."

Everyone said hello and they walked inside to pay for 3 games each. Everyone who needed shoes also paid for those. Kristine was the only one who didn't need to rent so she went down to their lane while everyone else was getting their shoes. She started putting in their names.

By the time she was finished everyone else had gotten their shoes and were coming down to the lanes.

"If it's alright with everyone, I decided that maybe we could have a friendly girls versus boys competition."

"I'm game," said Jess.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Great. Ron, I'll help you find a bowling ball," Kristine exclaimed.

When everyone had gotten a ball Kristine and Shannon ( who had been on the school's bowling team) demonstrated to Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione how to roll the ball.

Kristine went first and got 8 of the pins down. Ron went next. He got a gutter ball on his first try but then managed to get a spare. By the fifth frame the girls were in the lead by about 20 points. It was then that they decided to take a quick snack break. As Draco returned from the snack machine with chips a song came loudly over the P.A.

:: I got the magic stick, I know if I can hit once I can hit twice...::

Draco looked puzzled as he made his way back to the lane.

A/N:**Once again I'm going to make this next part in script form to save time and typing **

Shannon: What's wrong, honey?

Draco: This song. The singer's a wizard? He has a wand?

**Everyone else, standing behind Draco, turn to face Shannon.**

Shannon: Umm, Draco, I don't think that's the 'magic stick' he was talking about.

Draco: What else could he mean?

Everyone behind Draco tries to suppress laughs. Kristine and Jess have their hands over their mouths.

Shannon: What he meant was...um...well...Draco, did your parents ever give you 'the talk'?

Draco: What talk? **A/N: Draco's parents were too busy to give him the all important 'talk'. WHAT? It's my story. **

Kristine and Jess really struggle with not laughing. Harry, Ron, and Chris are visibly tearing from the effort of trying not to laugh. Draco looks very confused. Bowling is forgotten for the moment.

Shannon: You mean your parents never gave you the talk about how men and women are different?

Draco: There's a difference?

Harry, Ron, and Chris can't keep from laughing anymore. They fall to the floor laughing. Shannon stares at Draco in disbelief.

Shannon: Well, Draco, you see...um...guys have...um...guys have...oh well. I should just say it. Guys have dicks and girls don't. There. I said it.

Draco: Oh.

Draco shuts up immediately, looking very embarrassed. He waits in silence until it is his turn to bowl.

**A/N: End the lovely scripty ness of this part of the chapter **

At the end of their three games the girls were victorious. They had won two games out of three. The boys had kicked their butts in the second game though, betting them by a substantial amount of points.

Kristine was all set to drive Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Draco home when Shannon said that she would drive Draco home. The two got into Shannon's car and drove off. Kristine said goodbye to Jess and Heller and got into her car with Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"I had a wicked time tonight," said Ron when they reached Wyman's house.

"It was great," agreed Harry and Hermione.

"Glad you guys enjoyed yourselves. See you Tuesday," replied Kristine. She kissed Ron goodnight, then drove back home to write about the day in her livejournal. This still didn't top the last time she had gone midnight bowling.

When she got back to her computer Kristine saw that Alycia had IM-ed her a few times. The messages read:

"Who's Ron?"

"Why are you making out with him?"

"Who are Draco, Harry, and Hermione?"

Kristine was too tired to respond just now. She typed up what had happened, including the little Draco moment, and then went to sleep.

_**Not my best chapter, I know. Oh well. Hope you liked it. Review please...only good things though...unless you have some constructive criticism. I don't appreciate reviews like one of the last ones I got.**_


End file.
